


Sleep Swimming

by Fablegate



Category: Finding Dory (2016)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Hank is too tired for this, sleep swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fablegate/pseuds/Fablegate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little drabble of an idea that's been stuck in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Swimming

Having spent a good portion of time hiding in the MLI left little time for sleep.

Hank liked sleep. It was privacy and rest he didn’t get much of during his last few days at the institute.  At least he didn’t have that problem now.

No. Now, he had an entirely new problem that consisted of a blue tang that had a tendency to sleep swim. **Consistently** waking Hank up in the middle of the night.

Hank learned this about a week of making a home in the reef. He had found a nice little alcove hidden by a small forest of coral. Hank considered himself lucky to find a place that was unoccupied and had little to no traffic of unwelcome fish passing by. It was nice.

Until he was woken up one night by mumbling. It wasn’t loud by any means but it was a persistent noise that one notice by it constantly being there.

“…mmmhand me the ratchet wrench…I can fix it.” Hank knew that voice anywhere and the owner of it was just outside his alcove.

There she was, Dory, swimming (sort of) right onto the side of the alcove as she mumbled in her sleep.

Hank sighed. No point asking questions. And he was too tired to handle a fully conscious Dory. So, the septopus gently took the blue tang by the fin and guided her back to her own home. She seemed to have no trouble being pulled along, almost as if she was relaxed by it really. Hank didn’t think much of it.

 The clownfish and his son were still fast asleep. Neither had known of their friend swimming off. 

Once she was back in her little coral home, Hank made his way back quickly to his alcove. Again, he liked sleep and was eager to get back to it.

But, as he settled himself back in his little alcove, he went dead stiff as a faint snore reached his ears.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He muttered as he found a sleep swimming Dory. She was almost in the exact same place she was before.

He would have been impressed, as the occurrence continued **four more times**. But, by the fifth time, Hank was too tired to make the track across the reef again.

“Alright.” He sighed. If she wasn’t going to stay in her own, better to keep her in one where she couldn’t just swim off again. So, Hank gently guided the sleeping Dory into the alcove. He wrapped one tentacle around the blue tang to keep her from wandering and used another coiled beneath her like a cushion. She continued to murmur in her sleep but for the first time that night, Dory made no move to start swimming off again.

Finally, Hank let the weight of sleep take over and closed his eyes. He slept with a soft, bubbly snore.

Not once that night did Dory wake up.

Early the next morning, Marlin was in a panic the moment he saw that Dory was gone. He checked with her parents, he checked with Destiny and Bailey, but no one had seen Dory.

It was a pain to find, but the small clownfish finally found the small alcove that was Hank’s home. It was only when he reached the entrance did he calm down.

Both Hank and Dory were still fast asleep as they were cuddled up beside each other. Hank had a few of his tentacles loosely around Dory while the she held one of them over her like a blanket.

Marlin sighed and silently swam back to let the others know he had found Dory.

It seemed like a good day to sleep in.


End file.
